Invisible
by musicormisery4105
Summary: 7/20/09 NOW REVISED! Because Edward & Bella belong to different groups and Edward being smitten with Tanya, Bella chooses to admire Edward from afar, staying invisible as she watches him from across the lunchroom. These are Bella's innermost thoughts.


**Authors Note: **_My oh my, so before you start getting angry with me -- I know, I know, I know. I bet you all are thinking, "Okay, seriously she wrote ANOTHER one-shot, I mean come on. Hasn't she wrote enough. Add some chapters to (INSERT STORY NAME OF PREFERENCE HERE)!" But, so what, I wrote another one-shot. Lol. Is that a crime? I don't think so. I seem to be into writing them lately as I've written and posted two already and I still have two sitting in my hard-drive that will be posted in a few days :) Anyways, I was listening to the song "Invisible" by Taylor Swift and this scene played out in my head. I think it would be really cool to do a music video and banner to this and I just might do it in my spare time :) But really, I just wanted to take a short break from editing my next chapter of 'Lachrymose' (Check it out if you like major Vampire Angst!) I hope you all like it. It's a little different but please, enjoy and review!_

_- **RIP**._

**NEW EDIT**_: So I_ REALLY_ appriciate the two people who added this story to their C2's as "Stories I Hate The Most" and "Stories That I Frown Upon" and stuff, you're just so kind. :) Just like to say, thanks. It's really appriciated. _

_-Author Sarcasm-_

**Summery: **Inspired by _"Invisible" by Taylor Swift. _Bella Swan is in love with Edward Cullen. They are from different groups so Bella admires Edward from afar, choosing to stay invisible as Edward seems to be in love with the ever beautiful yet dimwitted Tanya Denali. Bella's inner thoughts one day while watching Edward at lunch.

**Disclaimer: **I, musicormisery4105, do not own anything in this one shot. The characters belong strictly to Stephenie Meyer and while I wish I was as brilliant as her, sadly I am not. I do not own either of the songs that were used as inspiration, they belong their either correct owners and I am not in any way associated with them.

* * *

**Playlist:**

_Invisible _- by - Taylor Swift

_Miss Invisible_ - Marie Digby

**AND**

_Invisible _- by - D-Side

[ **All three are really good songs. **]

[** The Taylor Swift and Marie Digby songs are more for Bella. The D-Side one is more for Edward** ]

* * *

**Invisible**

**BPOV**

Lunch. To most people it was a time to sit down and eat with your friends. It was a special time of the day where you have conversations and just goof off without the teachers constantly breathing down your neck. You could talk about anything, as long as you didn't start talking too loud. The food may have been crap and sometimes you may have wondered if it was going to come back and actually attack your face, but that was all okay. Maybe, it was safer to just skip the eating and just sit in the cafeteria sometimes.

But to me, it was something different entirely. Lunch was the one time every day when I was able to look at _him_, it was just something I did. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not a stalker or anything, I'm just too scared and shy to talk to him face to face.

By him, I mean Edward Cullen. He was Adonis himself, if Adonis was ever human. Edward had perfectly disarrayed bronze hair with tinges of brown and red in it when he was standing in the sun. He had a sculpted body that compared to Michelangelo's _David_. His nose was perfectly straight and he had the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen. They were forest green, they were so expressive that even from five tables away you could see them sparkle whenever someone would tell a joke that he thought was funny or he was really happy about something.

_--_

Edward was the shy artist type. Well actually he is more of the musician type. He is a prodigy piano player and plays some guitar as well, not to mention he can sing like no other. He's in a band with his brother Emmett Cullen and his sister's boyfriend, Jasper Hale. He kept to himself and his small group of friends which consisted of the Cullens and Hales. There were many times I pictured myself a part of their group. They were all kind, sweet and outgoing. Yet, they never seemed to reach out to make new friends with outsiders. Its always been the five of them, until _she_ came along.

_--_

Tanya Denali—head cheerleader, queen bee of Forks High and probably the prettiest girl in school if you exclude Rosalie Hale, which was probably the most beautiful girl in the universe. Tanya had curly strawberry blonde hair that fell down her back in soft ringlets, the perfect body that any girl would kill to have and slate blue eyes. She was gorgeous. There was only one probably with her, not only was she stuck up and thought she was better than everyone else but she was always not one of the smartest tools in the shed, if you catch my drift. Unfortunately, and I still don't see how, but Edward seemed to be completely captivated by her presence. Whenever she would walk by, it was like he was watching a goddess. I only wish he could see me like he saw her.

_--  
_

It was sad, Edward was such an amazing guy and Tanya was just so—well, Tanya. His siblings and friends disapproved of his little crush on her as well. Rosalie liked to roll her eyes at Tanya every single time she would saunter by with another guy on her arm. It was really a sad situation in its own way if you thought about it. Girls were usually the arm candy for a guy. In Tanya's case, the guy was always the arm candy. She'd pick the hottest guy, or the one that everyone wanted to have, and stuck her claim on them. She usually did this with all the new kids.

_--_

I walked into the cafeteria and went though the usual routine. I was running a rut, I knew it but I was comfortable in my little rut routine. I bought a bottle of water, went to the salad bar and fixed a salad and then walked to my usual table. Everyone was already seated. My friends consisted of a much larger group than Edward's friends. My friends consisted of the gossip queen Jessica Stanley, the annoying Labrador otherwise known as Mike Newton, stoner Tyler Crowley, shy but sweet Angela Weber, the shrewd Lauren Mallory, the overly helpful Eric Yorkie and the bookworm Isabella Swan, or Bella, which is myself. Those were the main people who sat at our table. We always had a few random strays sitting at our table as well.

The table was very loud already. Tyler was stoned as usual. He and Lauren, who were dating, already had their tongues stuck down each other's throats. Mike and Eric were arguing loudly over something, probably something stupid like a comic book knowing them. Jessica was gossiping to thin air since Mike was distracted by Eric and Angela was sitting quietly, eating her lunch in silence while skimming over a magazine.

As I walked up Mike looked up and yelled my name out, ever so faithfully, like he did every day. "BELLA! HEY BELLA!" He stood up on his chair, waved like a maniac and made a complete fool out of himself. Everyone was used to _that _by now but _I _wasn't.

My trademark blush appeared on my cheeks as everyone in the cafeteria turned to stare. Including the one table I did want to notice me. Under their critical stares, I tripped over my own feet and went sprawling onto our table. Luckily, Eric was able to catch me before I spilled everything all over the place and all over every one. My group of friends was well used to having to watch themselves around me, and watch out for me too. Laughter burst out all over the cafeteria at my slip up while all the people at my table, save Lauren and Tyler who were too busy dry humping each other to notice, gave me sympathetic looks.

One laugh stood out above all the others. It was loud, booming and boisterous. Emmett Cullen. It was never a silent cafeteria with him around. He was honestly the loudest person I had ever met in my entire life. I didn't have a problem with that though. You could tell that Emmett didn't do it to be annoying. It was just how his personality was. I looked up through my curtain of hair to see Emmett laughing wildly Jasper and Rosalie, the Hale twins, were trying to hold back their laughter, but you could tell that they were wanting to just come right out and laugh like Emmett but were trying to be polite. Alice Cullen on the other hand, whom I had never spoken to my life, gave me an 'I'm sorry' look before she smiled brightly at me and waved excitedly. I turned back to my table in shock.

'_Had Alice Cullen really just waved at me? The Cullens don't interact with anyone outside of their circle. What could this possibly mean_?' I thought. My brain went into overdrive, thinking up of all sorts of scenarios on why Alice could be waving at me.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I realized that I was being rude to Eric. He had caught me and saved from me even more embarrassment. I shook me head, clearing it, before turning to my Asian friend who was already grinning at me in response. Eric wasn't a bad guy. He was just a tad too excessively helpful for my tastes.

"Thank you Eric," I replied.

He grinned at me, "No problamo, Bella." I almost cringed at his corny-ness.

I turned back to the Cullen and Hale table and for the first time realized that something was different. Edward was not in his seat. This was a good thing because he hadn't seen my slip up in front of the entire cafeteria but it was a bad thing because if he wasn't here, then I wouldn't get to see him for another three days, it was Friday already.

_--  
_

Suddenly the back doors to the cafeteria sprung open and in walked Adonis himself. _Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. _I felt a grin form up on my face at the sight of him and I felt myself start to go into full 'swoon mode.' I wasn't the type to be girly, but Edward Cullen brought out something in me that no one else could. Edward started to walk towards his table but stopped short when Tanya started to walk towards his direction, alone—which was defiantly a first. She could possibly be walking towards the cafeteria doors instead, since Edward was still standing near them, but I couldn't be sure yet.

Tanya strutted down the aisles of the cafeteria, straight for the frozen Edward who stood watching her life she was the answer to life. Edward's eyes widened a large bit and you could see he began to get uneasy. I heard Emmett let out another loud laugh, only this time I'm sure it was directed towards Edward instead of me.

She had almost reached Edward at this point. He opened his mouth several times, as if attempting to speak and was literally crushed when she brushed right past him with out a second glance in his direction. You could see the pain that reflected in his eyes—rejection, and in front of the entire cafeteria no less. Edward's shoulders dropped and he began his walk of shame towards his table which luckily wasn't too far away from the doors. I felt bad for him, I didn't like Tanya, but he seemed to really care for her and it hurt me to see him hurt. I almost wished she _would _have looked at him, just so that I wouldn't have to see that look of rejection on his face that I knew all too well.

As if Edward could feel my stares against his back, he turned his head and glanced in my direction. His green eyes met my muddy brown ones and I was trapped. I literally could not look away from that dazzling face.

_--_

And suddenly it was like everything started playing out in slow motion. Edward had changed course. Instead of walking straight towards his table, he started walking towards my table. My eyes focused on him once more as he walked closer and closer to me. I sucked in a breath and wondered if this is how he was feeling just a few moments before when Tanya had been walking towards this. If this is what it felt like, well I feel for him because it was near torture watching his slow but graceful gait. It seemed to take him hours when in reality it was probably only minutes.

And just went I thought Edward was going to breeze right past me like Tanya had done to him just moments before, he stopped right in front of our table, still staring at me. He smiled crookedly and I felt my heart jump in my chest in complete delight. I loved that smile, it was perfect and it suited Edward so well. He cleared his throat slightly making every one at the table turn to look at him in shock and surprise.

_--  
_

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." He said politely yet pleasantly. There was something in his eyes as he looked at me, some foreign emotion. I wanted to know exactly what it was, but I wasn't sure.

I finally answered him back, "I-Isabella Swan, b-but you can call me B-Bella," I breathed out heavily, stuttering over my words nervously.

"Well Bella, would you owe me the pleasure of accompanying me at lunch today?" he asked.

My mouth fell open in shock but that didn't seem to bother him, he just smiled crookedly at me again. That boy was so polite for a seventeen year old. I'd never seen anything like it in my entire life. It was sweet, I swear I fell for him even more as he did it. I couldn't believe that he had actually asked me to eat lunch with him. I couldn't stop the large grin that crossed my features. I felt like the energizer bunny because I was nearly shaking from excitement and nervousness.

I looked over at my friends who were also staring at Edward with their jaws hung open. I'm sure we all looked pretty special in that moment. Jessica caught my eye and gave me a large smile and a thumbs up, telling me to take Edward's offer. Mike didn't look at me, instead he was focused on Edward, his eyes narrowed into a slight glare. Mike had always had a slight crush on me, which exclaimed the puppy-dog behavior. Sadly, Mike was never able to notice what was right in front of him—Jessica.

I suddenly realized I hadn't answered Edward. I couldn't leave the poor boy hanging, "Sure."

"Great," he replied. Smiling and offering me his hand to help me up.

I took his daintily and left a peace with my small hand wrapped around his much larger one. It was so warm but yet it felt like my hand was meant to fit into his. Edward led me to an empty table on the opposite side of the cafeteria, most likely to get away from the leering eyes of our classmates who were eager for more gossip.

_--  
_

We sat down and Edward just grinned at me – it was unbelievably dazzling. I couldn't even think straight when he smiled at me like that. Then, he was speaking the words that I never thought he would say to me, "I like you Bella, a lot." he confessed. "I have for a while, but," he looked down, like he was being nervous, "I was too shy to actually come out and tell you."

My jaw fell open again, "W-what? What about Tanya?"

He ran his perfect piano playing hand through his messy bronze hair. Then, he shifted closer to me then what I would have expected, "Tanya has nothing on you Isabella." Edward whispered to me in a passionate voice.

He was so close. His scene filled up my nose. It was so incredible. It smelled like the fresh outdoors, cologne and just pure male, like a musky scent. It over took my senses and I once again I found myself unable to think straight. '_Stop dazzling me!_' I wanted to scream out at him in frustration.

Edward leaned closer, we were inching towards each other slowly from opposite sides of the table we were sitting at. It wasn't something we were even thinking about—it was completely involuntary, not that I was complaining. It was if there was a magnet that was pulling us towards each other. An electrical current starts to flow through us as we inch closer and butterflies start to fill up my stomach. His green eyes capture my brown ones once more. There was a fierce fire behind them. I knew for once that _I _put it there. No, not Tanya—I did—Isabella Swan did it.

"Bella," he sighed, closing the small distance between us. "Bella." he said again, this time louder and high pitched.

'_What_?'

"Bella!" That wasn't Edward at all!

_---_

I blinked and my eyes took in my real surroundings. Edward wasn't around me at all. I wasn't sitting at a table with him, he wasn't looking at me, that whole exchange never happened. It was all a daydream. I looked at the voice that was calling my name and saw Angela looking at me with a smirk on her face, "Daydreaming again?" she teased.

I blushed, and didn't answer her. Instead, I looked around and saw that Edward was sitting at his table. Everything was just like it was every day. I was at my table staring at Edward Cullen, hopelessly wanting him to notice me. Edward was sitting at his own table, staring at Tanya Denali with a look that I only wished was reserved for me. He was smiling that crooked smile that I adored so much. His eyes lit up as they focused on Tanya who was sitting with all the other cheerleaders and jocks of Forks High. As always, she didn't notice him, she was attached to her man candy of the day, making goo-goo eyes and sticking her tongue down their throat.

Hopefully I would get Edward to look at me like that some day. Hopefully he would realize that Tanya was a waste of time. She was nothing. I could only hope after he realized this I could be brave enough to make my move, to show him that I really did love him, that I wanted to love him for being _Edward _and not just because of his godly looks.

"_I love you Edward Anthony Cullen," I said._

_Our lips met in a searing kiss, one that showed how much we cared for each other._

_He smiled, "I love you too Isabella Marie Swan."_

"Hey Bella, what are you staring at?" Jessica asked, bringing me from my thoughts by shaking me slightly. I had been staring at the Cullen and Hale table once more while thinking of another short daydream. I felt my eyes slide back into focus and I knew that the far away look that had previously been on my face was gone. I shook my head slightly, trying to clear my head and get everything together once more.

I sighed and gave her the answer I did every day, "Nothing," Before turning back to my group of friends, knowing that nothing had changed—_yet_.

**The End.**

* * *

**_So, what do you think? Please send a review! _**

**_Note this is_ JUST _a one-shot. I will_ NOT _be continuing this because I have WAY to many other stories on my hand to start another._** ;)


End file.
